HEART
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: Chapter-2. Renungan Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Ini perenungan buat gue.**

**Selama 7tahun ngikutin Naruto. Gue banyak terikut arus cowok satu ini, mulai dari addict ke shonen anime ampe yaoi. **

**Dari lama gue suka nahan tangis kalo baca perkataan dalam hati Naruto.**

**So! Gue bikin ini Fic! Huakakaka.**

**Tengah malem bersama Mtv Insomnia dan guling kesayangan gue. Plus King and Queens punya 30 seconds to Mars. Ikuzeee~**

**.**

**.**

**HEART**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer :: Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair :: SasukexxNaruto.

Summary :: Mehhh??

.

.

1

.

Seolah mengerti, setiap aku bertemu dengannya aku selalu ingin berdekatan.

Seolah sepaham, setiap beragumen aku selalu mengiyakan ungkapannya.

Seolah sehati, setiap aku melihat ekspresinya, aku selalu tahu apa yang ia maksud.

Dan semua itu terkikis oleh waktu saat jalan yang kami ambil berbeda dan ia bertolak belakang dengan pilihan milikku.

"Sasuke?"

Apakah aku salah mengerti, sampai-sampai kau tidak mau mengulurkan tanganmu kembali?

.

.

Bukan puisi, aku tahu arti kata 'balas dendam' itu untukmu, namun di saat yang bersamaan aku juga tidak.

Kau katakan aku ini bodoh dan tidak akan pernah paham dengan rasa perih di hatimu.

Benar! Aku sungguh membenarkan perkataanmu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti.

Itu karena kau tidak mengijinkan aku untuk merasakannya. Sebab kau selalu terlihat tenang di mataku, sepertinya kabut menutup ujung penglihatanku saat kau menangis dalam diam.

"Sasuke?"

Kapan kau sadar saat aku menginginkan dirimu, untuk tahu bahwa aku di sini siap menjadi peganganmu?

.

.

Bayangan dirinya, menggenggam tanganku hampir saja membuat air mata ini jatuh.

Saat detik terakhir, ia masih saja menyembunyikan semua sakit di dalam hati. Sampai-sampai mati rasa dan adrenalin memacu, membuatnya tidak bisa merasa sakit lagi.

"Sasuke?"

Kemana perginya punggungnya itu? Yang dahulu selalu aku ikuti untuk menembus terowongan ini?

Bukankah ada janji tidak tertulis, bahwa ia dan aku adalah teman sampai mati?

.

.

"Kau ada di mana, Sasuke?"

Kakiku sakit sekali, air mataku tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Membuatku merasa seperti pengecut di kegelapan malam, yang mencoba mengalahkan pertahanan hati.

Entah berapa hari, bulan dan tahun yang lewat, kuhabiskan untuk mencarimu. Tetapi, tidak ada satu kata penyesalan untuk mengungkapkan kekecewaanku.

Tidak bisa menemukanmu di mana pun.

Berapa ratus bayangan, tidak akan cukup untuk mengikuti jejakmu.

Makin lama, pudarnya harapan membuatku takut, tidak akan pernah bisa melihat mata hitammu lagi.

.

.

Hanya tinggal aku yang percaya kau akan kembali ke sini.

Ke sini…

"Sasukeeee…!!"

Pertarungan terakhir, mempertaruhkan hidup dan mati. Aku sudah tidak peduli, apakah harus menanggalkan nyawaku demi melihatmu sekali lagi.

Nafasku terengah, menatap wajahmu di ujung sana.

_Aku berhasil_, bisikku dalam hati.

Sungguhkah? Sebab jantungku berdegup kencang dan membuatku berhenti berpikir. Terlebih lagi saat…

Saat katanamu menusuk dadaku, dan rasengan milikku berhenti tepat di depan jantungmu.

"Ternyata aku memang tidak sanggup."

Hahaha…

_Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke._

Sungguh, meski terlambat menyadarinya. Kuharap kau paham, teruslah hidup dan cepatlah sadar.

Dunia terlalu indah untuk kau tatap dari sumur yang gelap, loncatlah keluar dan mengerti.

Mengerti arti hidupmu, dan pengorbanan orang-orang untuk nyawamu.

Teruslah hidup, dan lanjutkan semua ini, untuk bagianku juga.

Kematian adalah sesuatu yang mutlak.

Sepertinya inilah waktuku.

"Sa-yona-na-rraa… Sas-…ke"

Mungkin kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersatu di kehidupan ini.

Tetapi, kuharap di kehidupan berikutnya, kau bisa bahagia, dan jika diijinkan egois.

Aku ingin kau bahagia bersamaku.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

.

**Review!**

**Bingung?**

**Gue juga! Gyahahaha!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anjrit!**

**Gue ama Itachi antara benci dengan kaga! Misalnya, ya… Kita bohong demi kebaikan tetapi kita tetep dapet dosa karena udah boong 'kan? Sama aja dengan si Itachi itu! :P Masih perenungan. **

**Versi Sasuke. Buat gue ini… Something special.**

**.**

**.**

**HEART**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer :: Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair :: SasukexxNaruto.

Summary :: Hehehe

.

.

2

.

Bolehkah

Sekali saja, aku bermimpi tentang kita bersama?

Berlarian di bawah langit cerah, biru tanpa awan?

Jika boleh,bermimpi seperti itu, aku tidak keberatan untuk tidak pernah bangun.

Aku tidak keberatan untuk tidur selamanya.

Sebab aku tahu, dalam kenyataan kita tidak akan seperti ini.

.

.

Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa lagi menanti kedatanganmu.

Saat kau berada di hadapanku, yang terlihat hanyalah kilauan matahari di belakangmu.

Aku tahu, akulah yang terlambat menemuimu.

Akulah yang tidak mampu berjalan lurus mengikuti bayanganmu.

Akulah yang salah dalam kehidupan ini.

Dan aku tidak akan memintamu untuk memaafkan aku.

.

.

Kenapa?

Kenapa kau malah tidak memukulku dan malah memelukku erat?

Kenapa air mata ini mengalir dan mengaburkan mataku?

Aku… Sama sekali tidak mau menjejaki jalan yang kau dan Itachi buat…

Aku.. Aku ingin berjalan dijalanku sendiri,

Hingga kita nanti sampai pada tujuaan,

Saat semua tidak memerlukan pengorbanan menyedihkan seperti ini…

Ne, Naruto…

Apakah kau masih hidup sampai kita tiba di titik itu?

.

.

_Menyakitkan… Sungguh. Setiap kata yang diucapkannya menohok hati dan membuatku meringis._

_Ia sungguh kuat dan berani._

_Merasuki relung jiwa dalam keirianku padanya._

_Setiap gerak-geriknya mengungkapkan keyakinan dan keteguhan._

_Sebab itu aku selalu cemburu dan tidak mampu menoleh ke arahnya, yang berjalan beriringan denganku._

"_Naruto…"_

.

.

_Kau melangkah maju melewatiku, menuju goal yang aku dambakan._

_Namun tidak bisa kukatakan aku membencimu, sebab aku selalu membatasi perasaan ini untukmu._

_Atas namanya yang ku emban dan apa yang mereka letakkan di punggungku. Tidak boleh sekalipun menundukkan kepala padamu, meski kau terjatuh dan terluka._

"_Naruto."_

_Maka tanda seru yang seberapa banyakkah, harus kutekankan untuk menghapus rasa ini padamu?_

.

.

Kata-kata yang melukiskan betapa angkuhnya diriku saat itu…

Iya 'kan?

.

.

Sungguh menggelikan, aku masih bisa melihat bayanganmu tertawa di jembatan merah itu.

Aku masih bisa melihat senyum malu-malu dari ujung danau, tempatku berlatih ninjutsu api bersama ayah.

Masih bisa mememui sosokmu yang menyantap ramen di kursi favoritmu itu.

Bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatanmu dipelukanku…

Lucu sekali, padahal kau sudah tidak ada didunia ini…

.

.

Ne, Naruto…  
Apakah kau sudah menjadi bintang di langit?

Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan akan menjadi satu, di antara ratusan ribu bintang di atas sana?

Kalau iya, mungkinkah kau jadi yang paling terang?

Apakah kau melihatku dari sana?

Apakah bisa kau rasakan cinta ini?

Hey, Naruto… Jika kau memang menjadi bintang, maka jatuhlah…

Agar aku bisa mengucapkan permintaanku dan kau akan mengabulkannya…

.

.

.

.

_**Aku harap, bisa bertemu sekali lagi denganmu…**_


End file.
